The Lost Huntress
by Phoenix1999
Summary: My version of The Mark of Athena, with OCs and all kinds of plot twists. Will keep up even after The Mark of Athena comes out. It will just become an AU. Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I looked up from my architecture book when I heard swords clashing. I was out of my bed and running towards the noise in a split second. I arrived at half-blood hill to see two people fighting an army of monsters at the bottom of the hill.

As I fought my way towards them I looked at them already calculating who they were. One was a girl, with moonlight glinting off her brown hair, and was fighting with a weapon that shifted between forms first a bow, then a mace, then dual swords, an axe, and etc. The other was a boy with messy brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. He was fighting with a more, traditional Grecian sword.

I tried my best to fight, but I could only watch as the boy went down, and the girl froze in horror. What happened next still confuses me. First a look of shock transformed the girls face, and after that it shifted into fury, red-hot. Then she started to glow faintly silver. She turned and punched a dracaena with enough force to kill it before twirling and kicking the legs out from under another enemy. She turned to her right and raised a shield to block an attack before changing it into a double ended sword and stabbing the attacker in front of her and an empousae behind her. She moved fluidly turning, twirling, slashing, and hacking, a dangerous whirlwind of death.

After she stabbed through the last telkhine she turned back to the boy with tears rolling down her face as she checked his pulse and so on. Some of the older campers stood and waited for her to calm down while others returned to their cabins. Eventually her sobs quieted down and, I sat down beside her. She looked up at me warily and, then looked back down at the boy still sniffling.

"Who are you?"

She looked at me a moment before answering "My name is Selene, and this is Henry. I was sent to escort him here to camp half- blood." It was at that point that I noticed she was wearing a Huntress uniform.

"You are a Huntress?" I asked. She looked down, but didn't answer.

"I need to go." She said "Milady will be missing me."

I wanted to ask her who her parent was but, she had mumbled a quick good-bye and vanished into the trees before I could.

I was still curious about her, but I ignored that. After all she was just a Huntress, right?


	2. Reunion

**Reunion**

**Percy's P.O.V. **

I, Perseus Jackson, Savior of Olympus, and a whole lot of other stuff, am nervous. There I said it, I'm nervous. I am nervous (although terrified may be a better word) because my girlfriend whom I haven't seen for eight months was going to be here as soon as the giant- trireme-thingy landed.

The first person off the ship to my disappointment was a boy with blonde hair and electric-blue eyes, from the cheers of the crowd I felt free to assume this boy was Jason. He nodded my way then went to talk to Reyna. The Romans were all much more at ease now that there old praetor was back so the rest of the people on the ship walked off.

A pretty brunette girl, a hyper Latino boy, and a blonde girl with storm-grey eyes were the next people off. I didn't recognize the first two but, couldn't help smiling at the third. She searched the crowd looking for me so I walked forward.

Knowing Annabeth as well as I did I was able to dodge her fist when she swung at me. She then launched into a searing tirade on how dumb I was, how much she had worried, and she probably would've kept yelling at me, but I stopped her with a kiss.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, as her arms snaked around my neck. When we finally separated she was smiling at me, and I smiled back without hesitation.

"I missed you Seaweed Brain." she said quietly.

"I missed you to Wise Girl." I said and kissed her again "Now would you like to see New Rome?" I asked. She nodded and we went off to have a tour. I felt so much more relaxed now that she was back. After all, I hadn't been lying I had missed my Wise Girl.

Piper's P.O.V.

I stepped out of the Argo II, and looked out over 200 cheering Romans. They all looked thrilled that Jason was back, but they were still looking at us warily. Jason was talking to a girl in a purple cape who I assumed was Reyna, while Annabeth kissed a muscular boy with black hair. I looked out at the people, but they all looked so….. serious. Most of them were glaring at us to, although I noticed some of the guys were already shooting rather adoring glances my way. Sigh. I really only liked Jason, not that it mattered. He told me he had an almost-girlfriend back at the Roman Camp a few weeks ago, and then stopped talking to me. Leo assured me he was just trying to figure everything out, but I doubted that.


	3. The Prophecies

**The Prophecies**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I walked into the Senate Meeting with Percy's arm around my waist. I had missed him _SO _much. I was very glad to have him back but anyway back on topic. I sat and listened as Jason, Leo, Piper, Percy, and two Romans called Hazel, and Frank talked about there quests. Reyna and Percy were just discussing parts of the truce agreement when the door opened with a bang.

I looked over and saw to my surprise a girl. She was about 16 and had long wavy brown hair, with harsh green eyes. She was very pretty. She seemed to give off the aura of confidence you look at her and feel like anything she says is truth, and that you would follow her nto battle without a single doubt.

I knew I had seen her before but I couldn't remember where. Then it hit me _*flashback* A girl crying over the body of a boy obviously upset before turning and running into the trees. *flashback* _I was about to mention something when to my surprise Reyna jumps up and hugs her.

"Where have you been? Why haven't you IMed me Selene?" Reyna reproached.

"I've been all over as always, and I would've IMed you but, you know Iris doesn't like me and hello I've been busy!" Selene said.

"Um who the heck are you?" Leo asked and for once I was glad he was dumb enough to ask those kinds of questions.

She turned towards us and blushed "Sorry I haven't seen Rey here for a while. Anyway my name is Selene and I'm an old friend of Reyna's. I help out the goddess Artemis most of the time, and recently she asked me to bring this weird, ancient, half-burnt, Roman book to some psychotic augur. You wouldn't know where he is would you?" she said smirking.

"Octavian" Percy whispered to me as a boy who reminded me of Luke stomped down and took the book from Selene. His eyes widened and he gasped as he read it, then he blinked as if he couldn't believe what he was saying, and started to read.

"The First Prophecy"

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

"The Second Prophecy"

"_Wisdom's Daughter walks alone,_

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome. _

_Then flies to the peak for the final fight,_

_To save the world from eternal night."_

"The Third Phrophecy"

_The secret daughter must seek her fate,_

_As a part of the seven the doors she'll take._

_Sacred rule did Goddess bend,_

_Only one now knows her end._

_Soon the shadows will flee her light,_

_As the world around her fades to night._

"Those couldn't be the Sibylline Books!?" I said. Selene smirked, while Octavian nodded slowly.

"By the way Selene, what happened to Henry?" Reyna asked, and I inwardly winced. Obviously Selene hadn't explained about that son of Hermes, Sure enough her face darkened.

"He's dead, died in battle seven years ago." Selene said in a monotone. I could hear the pain in her voice. Everyone else could to and, all but a few exceptions coughOctaviancough gave her looks full of sympathy.

"Oh." Reyna said her voice almost as sad as Selene's. "Well do you know any more about the Quest?" She said changing the subject

"A little, Hera told me you guys would know the first six, but apparently I'm the seventh. She also said other people would go with the seven on the quest too.

Suddenly a messenger ran in and said "There are two new half-bloods crossing the Little Tiber. They seem pretty powerful too."


	4. Camp Jupiter

**Camp Jupiter**

**David's P.O.V.**

I looked at the grimy Los Angeles street broodingly as Mark and I walked home

"David what's up with you? You are being even quieter than normal." Mark pointed out.

"I've been having these weird dreams. I am running from these shadowy things when a girl shows up and kills them with a bow." I told him

"Hmmm," He thought. "What does the girl look like?" he asked

"She has brown hair, green eyes, and is really pretty." I said.

"I don't know what that means for sure. Do you think you are scared of something and want someone to save you?" He questioned with a smirk, and I gave him a _seriously _look.

"David, you know how neither of us have both of our parents, we both have ADHD, we both have dyslexia, and weird things keep happening to us?" I nodded and he continued "I think it might mean something.

"Oh really cause I think you're crazy. Strange stuff happens, but really what _could_ it mean." I said honestly I wasn't too sure though our lives really _were_ weird

We were walking past a small alley in worried silence when I heard a deep angry growl. We both stiffened and hesitantly turned towards the alley in time to see two black dogs the size of RVs leap out. We turned and raced around the corner onto Redesdale Ave we raced along towards the Silver Lake Reservoir. We were about halfway past the reservoir when one of the dogs caught up and leapt on me pushing me into the water. Suddenly I felt a surge of strength and a tug in my gut. Then the water rose up and drowned the two dogs. The odd thing was when they died they burst into gold dust. After Mark fished me out of the reservoir we turned towards Balmer Dr. only to see a pack of wolves. The biggest (read as scariest) walked up to us and started to explain the mess we had been born into.

One of the last things Lupa had said to me was "You will find the girl from your dreams when you reach Camp Jupiter." I was a curious sort of person so I was rather interested in who she was.

Right now Mark and I were racing through Caldecott tunnel trying to reach Camp Jupiter. Just then I tripped and turned around in time to see a couple Cyclops and the Chimera on our trail. I got back up and kept sprinting we were through the tunnel and almost to the river when they caught up with us. I thought we were dead meat until the girl from my dreams showed up with a bow and arrow and started shouting at them. We kept running as they got closer. One Cyclops fell to her arrows, but then they were two close. Her bow shifted fluidly into a sword and she hacked off the Chimeras snake tail, dodging poison as she went. Her sword shrank down to a knife and she climbed up the Cyclops' back and slit his throat, leaping down before it fell. Now it was only her and the Chimera. They circled warily until the Chimera struck; she dived down between its paws and stabbed its stomach before rolling out of the way and vaulting over its body to avoid its clashing fangs. The Chimera reared and turning her knife into a javelin she threw it upward into the monsters throat. It collapsed and she tumbled backwards barely avoiding being smashed.

I was about to thank her but she cut me off and said "My name is Selene and, you two need to come with me." The look on my face must have been fairly confused because she laughed at me and said "I'll explain everything when we reach the Senate, any simple questions you want to ask me?"

"Lupa explained most things but do you know who are parents are?" Mark asked.

"I don't know, but I'll help you find out." She said.


	5. Background

**Background**

**Selene's P.O.V.**

I led Mark and David towards the Senate meeting. David I noticed was a quieter type he had dark black hair, eyes like Percy's but _much _darker, tan skin and a muscular physique. Mark on the other hand was constantly asking questions half of them were on topics I had never even heard of. He had light brown hair, stormy-grey eyes, and a lanky build.

Eventually I decided to start a conversation so Mark would _shut up. _

I said "What kind of weapons can you two use?"

"We've been trained in everything" Mark replied quickly.

"I'm thinking a hand-and-a-half sword for you David and, a spear or dagger for you Mark."

"Why?" David asked. _Yes I finally got him to talk! _I thought.

"Well you have good balance which is great for sword work and, Mark has the right build for one of the lighter weapons spear, knife, bow, etc."

"Oh," he replied "That makes sense."

"Well here is the Senate, come on." I said. When we got inside Octa-whatever started going on about the Greeks are evil. After Reyna (and some of the Greeks) explained if he didn't shut up they would throw him off a cliff, he stopped complaining about them. I guess he was determined to be annoying though because then he started complaining about me. He said I was an evil traitor sent by the Giants, Instead of threatening him _again._ I decided to explain my past and then tell him to go ask the people I knew.

"I don't know where I'm from, but I grew up with Artemis and her Huntresses, who trained me. Then Henry showed up and we became close friends. I then left to get trained in sorcery so I went to Circe's island where I met Reyna." At this I shot a glare Percy's way '"When Circe's island was overrun Reyna, Hylla, and I were captured. After we escaped we met up with Henry and Henry and I trained Reyna and Hylla to the best of our abilities. We then sent them to the Amazons and here. Two years later Henry permanently injured his hands he could barely fight so we decided he needed to go to Camp Half-Blood because if you can't fight you have to go to one of the camps or be killed. We were almost there when we were ambushed by an army of monsters we were surrounded and Henry died. With the help of some of the campers I managed to defeat the army. I then returned to Artemis and have been helping her ever since" She said.

"Senate Meeting adjourned." Reyna said quietly, before going to talk to Selene.


	6. Prisoner

**Prisoner**

**Nico's P.O.V.**

I am all alone, in the dark, and underground. Well this sucks. Gaea was always talking to me about her plans and how the Seven were doing. They are all tough demigods but, I worry that they won't be able to rescue me. I won't give in though. Ever.

I trust them Hazel, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Thalia, and Selene. Selene and I have met in the Underworld before. Apparently she needed my help to talk to some old dead seers. Why she would want to I don't really understand. She was one dangerous demigod. Her weapon was called QuickSilver because it changes between forms like quicksilver. I know if anyone can defeat Gaea and the Giants they can.

The only thing that worries me about Selene is her fatal flaw. She doesn't trust anyone at all unless she has known you forever and to be honest I don't know if she _completely _trusted anyone since Henry died. The other's flaws are how much Hazel holds onto the past, Frank being impulsive when angry, Percy having too much personal loyalty, Annabeth with her deadly pride, and Jason and Thalia being power-hungry. I don't know about the others for sure but would _guess_ Piper's flaw is jealousy or vanity, and Leo's is likely low self-confidence.

I really hope they can all resist their flaws because if they can't the world is doomed. I wonder what other tricks Gaea will use against us. Will she use some magic compound or just get one person to betray the rest? Then I heard the door bang open. _Brilliant,_ I thought _another torture session._

**Author's Note**

Please Review on what relationships you want. I have a few that I already know but could use some opinions on the whole Leo/Hazel/Frank thing as well as whether you want Selene with Nico, David, Mark, or other. Feel free to send in other pairings if you want I only know that I want Jiper and Percabeth other than that it's up to you!


	7. Trust

**Trust**

**Jason's P.O.V.**

I walked out of the Senate meeting deep in thought. I wondered how the Quest would go, I wondered if we could trust the two new demigods (I trust Selene because Reyna trusts her), and I wondered if I had made the right choice with Reyna and Piper.

Don't get me wrong I liked Reyna but, that was just it _liked. _That is a past tense. I really like Piper now she is beautiful, smart, tough, and most importantly a good person.

Anyway, back on topic I considered what i knew about the seven demigods.

Piper and Leo are two of my best friends, and powerful demigods to boot, although Piper was kind of more than a friend, or I hoped she would be. Annabeth I had come to respect during my time at Camp Half-Blood, and from what I had heard of Percy, he would also be a helpful ally. Reyna had come to trust Hazel and Frank as well so I felt they would work out too.

At the council we had discussed who was coming on the Quest with the seven. Reyna wanted a total of 10. We had eventually decided that it would be Selene, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Mark, David, Piper, Leo, and I.

Suddenly Piper fell into step with me. I took a deep breath, and asked her in a rush "Hey-uh-Piper-will-you-uh-go-out-with-me?"

She raised her eyebrows at my hurried speech and said "What?"

"Oh, uh, never mind nothing." I said and ran off. Well that didn't work.

**Author's Note**

Alright so far Percabeth and Jiper, what should I do with Hazel though? I already know what I want for Selene.


	8. The Quest Begins

**The Quest Begins**

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I walked out the 4th Cohort barracks with David. We had been placed there last night. I knew that this would be my last day at Camp Jupiter for a long time, and truth be told I was worried. David and I had had barely any training yet we were expected to go save the world. Percy (sword-fighting), Annabeth (tactics and mythology), and Selene (bow and arrows, knives, spears, and etc.) had promised to help train us, but still. I didn't know how David could deal with it all.

Eventually I asked "David how are you taking this all so calmly?"

He smirked at me and said "I'm not. I just don't show it." I scowled at him he annoyed me sometimes with his emotionless-as-a-rock thing. We walked towards the Argo ll where the Twelve were going to say their good-byes. David and I had no one to say good-bye to though so we just waited. After they all finished we got on the ship and took off. I noticed that as soon as we left the boundaries all the older demigods all tensed up and looked nervous.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Leo's voice over the intercom "I am the Supreme Commander of the Argo ll and I need all new demigods to report to the Archery Range immediately."

I heard Piper say "Shut up Repair Boy." as we walked down the stairs and couldn't help but laugh. when we arrived at the Archery Range we saw Selene taking some practice shots. Which didn't surprise me since she had mentioned before that archery was one of her favorite hobbies. Being who I was, I told David to be quiet so we could see if Selene was any good. I watched her form as she pulled back the arrow both eyes open, arrow anchored on lip, and string pulled all the way back for maximum power. She took a deep breath and shot. Bull's-eye, and as fast as thought she pulled out another and split the first arrow. She then split her next arrow. She then tried to repeat the trick but missed by a centimeter. She frowned and tried again getting it correct this time.

"Not too bad." I said and in a split second she turned and leveled her bow at me eyes wide. "Paranoid a little?" I asked

She ignored that, lowered her bow, and smiled.

"You guys ready?" she asked. We nodded and, she picked up a couple of bows off the ground. One was a thin long bow. It was simple but, well made. "Long Bows give you distance, but lack the reload speed, and strength of short bows. They aren't as good for close range but are great to use on enemies who are far away." The other bow was a stout long bow. It was simple as well, but had a couple of decorations on it. "This is a short bow better for close up shots, and while it is faster than a long bow it lacks accuracy, and distance." She handed the long bow to me and the short bow to David. "Try these out." she said. I got into an archer's stance and she walked over to me. "Elbows up, eyes open, and a little more to the right." She instructed. I tried it and shot. The shot landed in an inch or two away from a bull's-eye. She nodded and said "Not too bad. Keep practicing." Before walking over and helping David.

After an hour or so it was obvious that while I was okay at archery David was horrible."Well let's move on to spears then we will be done for the day."She took David's bow and showed me how to turn mine into a laser pointer. "Keep it." she said. "You might be able to use it." She then got out two simple spears and had us practice with those for another hour. "Tomorrow's lesson will be archery for you," she said pointing at me. "And spear fighting for you." she said pointing at David. "Then both of you will start knife work. Now go to the Sword Arena for a lesson with Percy."

"Ugh!" we said in unison.

She just smiled sweetly and said "And if you're lazy I will curse you with your own personal storm system."

Without hesitation David and I both turned tail and ran for the Sword Arena.

**Author's Note**

That last bit was about Selene being a sorceress. I probably won't have her use that much though I only put it in because I wanted her to know Reyna beforehand. I swear on the River Styx I will put in action soon! I will also work on writing longer chapters!


	9. The Argo II

**The Argo ll**

**Leo's P.O.V.**

I walked down to the Sword Arena to watch the two newbies try out some swords. As I watched them I thought about the Argo ll. It was an amazing ship. It had three floors not counting the Main Deck. The first floor was the largest and had the Archery Range, Sword Arena, Forge, War Room, and the Infirmary. The Archery Range and Sword Arena were cool they had automatons for moving targets and plenty of room. The Forge was large too and had enough parts for me to design lots of fun weapons and gizmos. The War Room was smaller though. It had a large Smart Board, a huge table that seated 20, a big interactive map, and a fountain for IMing. The Infirmary has lots of medical equipment and eight beds for any injured demigods.

The second floor on the other hand was even cooler. Annabeth had designed a room for each god and goddess, a lot like the cabins back at Camp Half-Blood. Then we had the Hecate cabin enchant a map so the rooms would automatically transform into what we needed. After the meeting where we met Selene, I had set up the rooms as necessary. There was a Poseidon room, an Ares room, a Hades, room, a Hephaestus room, an Aphrodite room, a Zeus room, an Athena room, and three base rooms. I don't know what Hades' room looks like though because I had annoyed Annabeth while she was designing them and she had kicked me out of her cabin. The Ares' room had lots of weapons and a small area filled with old battle strategies, Hephaestus' room had a little forge and lots of cool electronics, Aphrodite's room was kind of girly, but since Annabeth hadn't wanted Piper to kill her it wasn't too bad, Zeus' room has lots of lightning bolts and a combat arena, Poseidon's room has a video-game station and a pool, The base rooms were mostly empty, but Annabeth and I were going to design and build stuff for them based on their occupants, and Athena's room had a mini library and such smart-kid stuff.

The third floor had lots of storage rooms for weapons, healing supplies, and food.

Suddenly an alarm sounded on the Main Deck. Percy, David, Mark, and I turned and sprinted up the stairs without a word. When we reached the Main Deck we saw Selene and Frank shooting storm spirits down with bows and arrows, while everyone else fought a whole battalion of dracaenae. I raced towards the two archers and started shooting fireballs at the storm spirits they dodged them with ease so Selene told me to light their arrows on fire instead. This tactic worked much better and soon the storm spirits were gone. Selene, Frank, and I pulled out our close-range weapons and turned to fight the dracaenae, and though they had defeated those the fight still wasn't going well. Percy had been knocked out early in the fight when a monster snuck up behind him, While Jason was pinned down by a serpent dragon thing. Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth were fighting empousae, and Selene went to help them. Mark and David on the other hand were fighting Earthborn and not doing too well. Even as I watched one of them swung and Mark missed death by an inch. Frank and I ran over to help them. He shot them with his bow while I hit them with fireballs. After we had destroyed them we turned and saw that all the monsters were dead. Well all but one. We turned in time to see the Python knock Jason to the ground. I ran to him, but before I could get there an arrow pierced his left eye and then his right. While it was distracted I brought my hammer down on its head and it disintegrated in seconds.

David, Mark, Frank, and I carried Percy and Jason down to the Infirmary. Annabeth checked the damage and said Percy was just knocked out but Jason had broken at least three ribs (Which meant he would be out for the count for a while). Since we had free time (and because Annabeth told us to) we went down to the War Room and started making plans we were just considering whether we should stop at Camp Half-Blood when the door was kicked off its hinges.


	10. Sammy Valdez

**Sammy Valdez**

**Hazel's P.O.V.**

I turned in time to see a girl with caramel hair and angry brown eyes burst through the doors.

Then Selene smiled and said "Phoebe, it's good to see you. Why are you here though? Did something bad happen?" She sounded worried by the end I noticed.

"Thalia is missing. We think she may have been captured by Gaea." Phoebe said. Almost everyone's expressions morphed into rage, to be exact it was everyone but Mark, David, Frank, and I.

"Who's Thalia?" Frank asked.

"She is my sister, a friend of Annabeth and Percy's, as well as the Lieutenant of Artemis. Piper, Leo and I met her on our quest." Jason said fuming.

"This is probably Gaea's way of manipulating us. Kidnapping Thalia effects most of us. We have to deal with it though. We can't play into her hands." Annabeth pointed out.

"Well there isn't much we can do about it right now so we should focus on the Quest for now, besides she is probably being held wherever Nico is so we will find her." I stated.

"Fine." Jason snarled before storming off (literally). Leo was about to follow him when I stopped him.

"What?" he asked obviously confused.

"I need to talk to you." was my rather cryptic reply. He followed me down to the Main Room. "Do you know a Sammy Valdez?" I demanded.

"He was my grandfather how do you know him?" He asked while looking at me like I had completely lost it.

I took a deep breath wondering what I could say to him without him sending me off to a psychiatric hospital. "I was actually born in the 1940s. I died and then Nico brought me back from the dead. I knew your grandfather. He was my best friend. You look just like him actually that's why I asked." I said quickly hoping he didn't think I was a lunatic.

"I've heard a lot of weird things since I became a demigod, but I must say that is by far the weirdest. Do I really look like him?" I nodded. "Wow." was all he could say. "Well I better go make sure Jason doesn't fry anybody see you tomorrow." He gave me a mischievous grin and ran off.

I was glad he wasn't Sammy that way I could make my own decisions about the Repair Boy. I smiled and ran off into my room.

**Author's Note**

I forgot to mention the Main Room in my description of the Argo ll. I am so sorry. The Main Room is basically a big living room on the second floor (the one with the bedrooms) I still don't know whether I want Leyna, Lazel, or Frazel. If I do Lazel should I kill Frank, make him an OC girlfriend; leave him single and heartbroken, or single and not heartbroken. Please give me your opinion! I can't decide!


	11. The Lost Huntress

**The Lost Huntress**

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

I hid behind the tree mentally readying myself for the coming battle. Lady Artemis had sent me to track down some various monsters and kill them so they couldn't help the Giants. I needed to kill

_A Lamia in Florida,_

_A Mormo in Ohio,_

_An Amphisbaena in Iowa,_

_The Calydonian Boar in Kentucky,_

_The Ismenian Dragon in Oregon,_

_Telekhines in Maine,_

_A Phoenix in Texas,_

_The Lernaean Hydra in Utah,_

_A Sphinx in Minnesota,_

_And Hellhounds in Montana._

I was currently stalking The Lamia. I took a deep breath and leapt out of the shadows only to find all the monsters on my list and a Giant waiting for me.

"Why hello my little Huntress." The Giant said. "You must be tired." As soon as he said that my world went blurry and I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in a cage made of earth. It was dark but there was a torch nearby so I could tell I was underground.

I thought I was alone till I felt the cold tip of a sword to my throat and a familiar voice say "Why I didn't expect to see you Thalia." I glared at him. Nico just smirked at me.

**Reyna's P.O.V.**

I laid my head down on my arms. I didn't know what to do. I had waited and waited for Jason to come back so he could help me be a praetor and then he finally shows up and two days later he vanishes. Even worse Octavian has almost convinced the Senate that the Quest was a suicide mission and we should vote on a new praetor, and by vote on a new praetor he meant vote for him as praetor. I just didn't know what to do. In all honesty all I could do was state my opinions on Octavian and hope Jason came back soon. I didn't want to see him again though he broke my heart and left me for someone... No I can't think like that. I won't think like that.


	12. Help

**Help**

**Frank's P.O.V.**

I felt a possesive surge of anger as I saw Hazel go talk to Leo. I knew I was being ridiculous, but just the sight of those two in the same room makes me want to punch something. I glared at Leo's retreating back for a moment, and then stomped off to my room.

When I got to my room I threw myself down on the bed with "The Art of War" and started furiously reading not taking in a thing. I was about five chapters in when I heard a knock on the door.

"It's unlocked!" I barked. I was surprised when David walked in. I didn't know him well but he seemed nice enough. He was quiet though. He didn't often speak unless spoken to, and most of his answers were one or two words. "Why are you here?" I said my voice registering confusion.

He shrugged and said "You seemed upset. I thought we should talk. So what's with Leo?"

I explained about Hazel's past and how Sammy and now Leo factored into that. He just sat and listened as I pointed out my worries. Hazel was my main worry. I didn't want to lose her.

He cocked his head when I finished then surprised me with a long(ish) observation of "Well there is nothing you really can do, but try to be there for her. She'll make the choice that makes her happy."

"So what about you and Selene?"

"You can't tell anyone, but I kind of like her. The thing is Mark does too."

I frowned considering what to say. "I guess we both just have to beat the competition."

"Yep, well talk to you later." he said then left. I decided I had been right about him he was a good person, and I think we will make good friends.

**Piper's P.O.V.**

I followed Jason after he stormed out and calmed him down. He was still upset, but much less so. He walked me to my room, and I was just in there getting ready for bed when Hazel walked in.

I smiled at her and said "What's up?"

"Could I talk to you about well guy-trouble?" she asked sounding nervous.

"Sure." I said smiling warmly, I closed the door and sat down on the edge of my bed. "So what's up with you and Frank?"

"Well that's the thing." she said and explained her past, the Leo/Sammy thing, and finally she explained about Frank.

I thought for a minute."Well they are both nice guys so I guess it's just about who makes you happy. If you cheat on Frank, I will have to kill you for being a jerk though."

She smiled "I won't, and thank you."

"Of course." I said smiling back. "I may not be an average Daughter of Aphrodite, but I am still happy to help with these things. You can talk to me anytime." She smiled wider, nodded, and walked out the door. After she left I frowned a bit. I had told her the best advice, but I felt bad for Frank. I had just slipped on my PJs when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said cheerfully, hoping I wouldn't need to give out more love advice.

Mark walked in. I sighed inside. No luck. I had seen the way he had stared at Selene. I think everyone, but Selene had. I signaled for him to sit and said "So you need help with Selene?" He looked surprised that I had noticed. "It was rather obvious. So I'm guessing you want advice on getting her to notice you?" he nodded and I continued on before he could talk (I knew if he started talking he wouldn't shut up.) "Well the best advice is just be there for her, help her, protect her, and let her fall for you on her own." he just nodded and walked out. I was feeling rather proud of myself for having a conversation with him without letting him talk, but my pride vanished when I thought about sleep. I was rather exhauster so I laid down and I swear I was out the second my head hit the pillow.


	13. Dreams

**Dreams**

**David's P.O.V.**

_*dream* I was in a field of some sort and the sky was cloudy. I watched in horror as my friends were overrun with monsters. Selene looked over at me for a moment and her eyes widened. She leveled her bow at me and shot. I dropped to the ground feeling shocked and confused. I heard a thump and a grunt from behind me and realized Selene hadn't aimed at me. I turned in time to dodge a knife slash from Mark who had a murderous smirk on his face and an arrow stuck in his shoulder. He stabbed down at me faster than I could stop, and the last thing I remembered was Selene's broken cry. *dream*_

I woke up breathing heavily. I had to remind myself it was only a dream; I was not in a dark field I was in my new bedroom. I decided to get some air so I headed up to the Main Deck.

When I got to the Main Deck I saw a silver glow radiating from the bow of the ship. I walked towards it curious, but not too worried. I saw a slender form, which I realized was Selene kneeling over a hawk with a broken wing. Her hand glowing a bright otherworldly-looking silver. When she heard me coming her head snapped up, her eyes wide, but she relaxed when she saw it was me. She carefully lifted up the now healed hawk and threw it lightly into the air, releasing it.

We both leaned up against the railing of the ship. It was cold out and she was shivering. I carefully put my arm around her shoulder ready to retract it and run if she was offended or angry. Her face jolted up towards mine shocked but not unhappy. I released a breath I hadn't even known I was holding. I looked down at her with her brown hair whipping in the chilly wind, her green eyes glowing in the dark slightly, and her slim, but well muscled form leaning into mine, she was beautiful. She seemed to sense my gaze and looked up at me. She blushed and fidgeted before looking down when she realized how close our faces were. I smiled a little at this. We stood there together for a while, neither of us speaking, until she decided to nod a farewell and return to her bedroom. I waited for a bit before doing the same.

**Selene's P.O.V.**

What am I doing? I am a soon-to-be-Huntress! I can't fall for a boy! I can't! I hadn't sworn a vow like Artemis had or anything, but I had always thought I would. This just wasn't supposed to happen! Oh Gods Artemis! What will she think of this? Oh Gods, Oh Gods, Oh Gods! This was NOT supposed to happen. I can't let this happen. I can't! This just can't happen! It's wrong, a mistake, no matter how right it feels, it is wrong, Right? Gods dang it, this wasn't supposed to happen, but I think that advice came a little late, Gods freaking dang it.

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I walked up to the main deck to grab a book I had left there earlier. I had just grabbed it when I noticed movement. What I saw made my blood boil. David had an arm around Selene, _My_ Selene as I thought of her. I glared at David, and stomped back to my room. David and I had always been close, but it hadn't felt that way since we arrived at Camp Jupiter. We had both changed and suddenly we weren't a team, we didn't work well together anymore. I was angry although I didn't know who I was angry at. That was my last thought before I went to sleep.

_*dream* I was underground and if it wasn't for a few torches hung on the walls it would have been pitch black. I turned around and saw something odd. It was a face carved into the wall it smiled at me and my eyes widened."You are one of the demigods on the quest, are you not?" it asked me. I nodded, and she mocked me "You will make a fine pawn you are so full of anger and jealousy." I responded back angrily "I will never serve you!" She just chuckled, "Are you sure I could give you anything…."_

_ I froze "Anything?" I asked_


	14. Author's Note

Authors Note

I am going to redo this story and separate it from the Heroes of Olympus story. It will allow me to add other OCs and choose more on what I will do with the story. Plus this way I will be able to do what I want with it instead of worrying about whether my story is to similar to Riordan's story. If you have any opinions on this feel free to review or pm me. I would be glad to hear your opinions. This story will stay up for now until I figure out the new version. So consider it discontinued until I take it down. Keep an eye out for the new version though. It will have the same OCs and include the many of the same plot parts. Anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
